Liquid Courage
by hundredtimes
Summary: Ed brings some rum home for Winry's birthday, but his intentions aren't pure in the slightest. EdWin. Oneshot


Winry was an honest drunk. Ed felt his lips from a smile, or at least he thought he did, his face was pretty numb at this point. He couldn't have helped himself even if he weren't drunk. "I mean it, Ed. If it had been you who asked me to marry them, I still would have turned you down! I'm sorry." Even though she was slurring her words he could make out what she was saying well enough. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"You would have hit me over the head with a wrench, admit it! You wouldn't have even bothered with a response!" Ed, it seemed, was a loud drunk. The two of them were learning an awful lot about each other. One way or another.

Ed took another swig of the horrendous stuff he had bought on his way home to Resembool. He was about to head to a colder region and needed his automail leg replaced with the carbon model he had favored so much. Having learned to no longer bring Winry earrings when he returned home, he decided to buy something he knew she'd wanted to try. Alcohol.

She had turned the legal drinking age while he'd been out on the road. He'd called her to wish her a happy birthday and ask what she was going to drink for her first swig. She replied that she wasn't going to just go out and get drunk now that she could, "but I will have a celebratory drink when you come home," she'd told him with a husky tone neither realized she was capable of. Something in the way she said such a simple sentence, really got to him. He'd felt his face flush and was stammering over his words as he told her goodbye. That night he decided he wanted to head to Drachma and needed a new leg for the expedition.

With a ticket heading east, Ed stopped in a store near the train station for a bottle of something strong. He had also never drank alcohol before and thought it would be a good idea for his first time to be with Winry. He froze with his arm stretched out for a bottle of rum. His face went redder than a tomato and he nearly collapsed with the feelings that came over him as his mind went to another _first time_ he hoped the two of them would share together. They were engaged after all. It was completely natural that he would imagine them… like that. He smirked, maybe this would help get them there.

Ed had an overnight train to Resembool and as he drifted in his seat his thoughts were filled with a haze. Moans and pleasant sighs surrounded him as he felt hot flesh under his hands. His lips were everywhere; he felt hands running down his stomach. He heard himself moan. He felt himself jerk to the floor as the train came to a stop. He looked around quickly and saw only two people looking at him oddly. Out the window he saw the rolling hills of Resembool. Grabbing his luggage he raced out the compartment and through the front doors of the station. Even though he knew he'd been asleep the whole ride there, Ed felt exhausted.

Den attacked him first, throwing him to the ground. At least he was already down when he felt Winry's pleasant weight fall on top of him as well. He tended to hit his head harder on the ground when Winry threw herself at him. He felt a kiss on his neck and looked at her. She had a gleam in her eyes as she righted herself, holding out her hand to help him up. Once he dusted off his robe she gave him another hug, "I'm glad your home, Ed."

He smiled as he grabbed her hand and they walked up to the house together, Den barking loudly behind them.

Granny Pinako was in the neighboring town for the night after one of her patients called with a frozen joint, and Ed couldn't thank the stars enough for that stroke of luck. He'd completely forgotten about Granny, and was focused solely on the curves he saw underneath Winry's revealing cloths the entire time he formulated his plan.

It was a simple plan:

Get drunk

Get Winry drunk

Make a solid move that ended in her bed with nakedness

Easy as the delicious apple pie in front of him. He was about to take a bite when he jumped up, ran to his suitcase, and pulled out the horribly wrapped bottle. "You said you wanted your first drink when I came home. Well, Happy Birthday, Winry." She sighed, and he heard a chuckle.

"I'll try to find a corkscrew," she started to get out of her chair when he ripped open the wrappings.

"No need! It's RUM!" He shouted. When he was picking out what to buy he had first wandered around the wine racks, _girls like wine_ was his thought on the matter. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized Winry wasn't a wine girl. Judging by the happily surprised turn her features made, Ed knew he'd made the right choice. "Now let's get this open and drink!"

As they took their first gulps of the putrid drink they both cringed and coughed a lot. It was sweet, but they hadn't expected the taste of the alcohol as it found its way to their stomachs. "Maybe you get used to it," Winry offered. Ed nodded and took another swig.

True enough, it was something you got used to and before either of them knew it; they were slurring their words and giggling a lot. Ed dropped his glass on the floor when he swung his arms wide as he told her some nonsense story he was pretty sure he made up. She only laughed and told him she didn't believe what he was saying was true anyway.

The more they drank, the more came out. Winry admitted that she had only realized she was falling in love with him when he sent her back to Rush Valley after her encounter with Scar. He got out of his chair, walked to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. She stared at him for a second after he broke away and smiled, "and you love me, too." She muttered in a cute voice Ed couldn't help but smile at.

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me otherwise," he smirked as he sat down next to her. He leaned across the table in an awkward fashion, as drunks are wont to do, to grab his glass. Pouring himself another drink he nearly spilled it when he felt her slap the back of his head.

"Actually, you never did ask me to marry you." She folded her arms and huffed heavily. "You only asked for equivalent exchange of our lives. NOT to marry you. I'm a little huffy about that technicality." Even though she had begun to slur her words, and even though she was apparently a very honest drunk, Ed's face fell.

"It's the same thing!" He shouted.

"Well I would APRRECIATE a REAL proposal!" She didn't shout so much as enunciate as she responded, taking another swig of the rum. "At least Al gave me that much!"

He just laughed, "We were kids when he proposed to you! You turned him down, proposal and all!"

She rolled her eyes, "that's because I won't marry someone shorter than me," she said, obviously trying for sarcasm and failing. "Besides, it wasn't you."

"So if I had asked you to marry me back then, would you have said yes?"

She thought about it long and hard, even taking two swigs as she thought. "No."

His face paled, "but- you just-" Now he was confused, and was beginning to forget what they were even talking about.

"I mean it, Ed. If it had been you who asked me to marry them, I still would have turned you down! I'm sorry." She shrugged and he made some comment about her wrench that made her laugh heartily, he had no idea what he was saying even as he said it. "Probably," she said. At least he said something right, tough.

His sight was beginning to fuzz as he poured himself another drink; he heard her laughter and felt her hands on his wrist. He kissed her and she kissed back. He walked into a wall, and then was holding her against one. It was as though he was going in and out.

Her lips were on his shoulder, he felt his shorts fall to the floor; he was scrunching his eyes because the light was blinding. Wait, that didn't add up right. He looked to his left and saw Winry's back, the blanket was draped over her waist and all he saw was glorious creamy skin. Wait. He peaked beneath the covers at himself. He felt what he knew he would see, but didn't want to believe it. Sure enough there was nothing between him and the sheets. He thought as hard as he could with his head pounding the way it was, but he couldn't remember past sitting at the table the night before. "Son of a BITCH!" And despite his splitting hangover, he shouted it as loud as he could.


End file.
